religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Sabbat (jodendom)
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan [[Afbeelding:Havdal.jpg|thumb|De Hawdala-ceremonie, een afbeelding uit het Spanje van de 14de eeuw]] De sabbat, in het jodendom sjabbat, maar ook wel sjabbes of sjabbos genoemd (Hebreeuws: שבת - "Hij staakte", klemtoon op de tweede lettergreep), is de zevende dag van de joodse week en moet volgens de voorschriften in de Tenach in de eerste plaats worden gevierd door een onthouding van alle arbeid. Volgens het eerste Hebreeuwse Bijbelboek - Genesis (Beresjiet) - rustte God op deze dag uit van zijn schepping die hij in de zes dagen daarvoor tot stand had gebracht. Betekenis en duur De sjabbat begint op vrijdagavond met zonsondergang en eindigt ongeveer 25 uur later, op zaterdagavond wanneer het volledig donker is. Vroeger bepaalde men deze tijdstippen zodra drie sterren zichtbaar waren, of gebruikte men een zogenaamde Sjabbatklok, tegenwoordig zijn hiervoor nauwkeurige tabellen en ook op internet kunnen voor de gehele wereld halachische (joods-wettelijke) tijden worden gevonden. De sjabbat is in de joodse ethiek een teken van het verbond tussen God en het Joodse volk. De viering van de sjabbat is voorgeschreven in de Tien Geboden. Aan het ingrijpende voorschrift van Sjemot/Exodus 35:3 dat men geen vuur mag ontsteken, wordt strict de hand gehouden door zowel religieuze als traditionele joden. Heden ten dage betekent dit bijvoorbeeld dat men geen gas aansteekt dan wel elektriciteit gebruikt (Zoals bijvoorbeeld auto rijden, het gebruiken van elektrische apparaten, e.d.). De sjabbat en Rosj chodesj, het nieuwemaansfeest, behoren in de Tenach tot de regelmatig terugkerende feesten. De sjabbat sluit elke week af, terwijl Rosj chodesj het begin van de maanmaand aangeeft. Verloop van een traditionele sjabbat In het orthodox jodendom is de sjabbat een van de meest fundamentele onderdelen van zowel het geloof als de dagelijkse praktijk. Veel van de procedures die voor orthodoxe joden op sjabbat van levensbelang zijn, zoals het maken van havdala en kiddoesj of het vermijden van melacha en het enkel dragen binnen een eroev, zijn voor niet-orthodoxe joden niet totaal relevant. Zij gaan iets soepeler met deze wetten om, maar ook zij zien sjabbat als een feestdag en houden op sjabbat rust, hetzij niet totaal. De meeste liberalen gaan één a twee keer op sjabbat naar de synagoge. Maar er zijn ook liberalen (meer reform joden) die de sjabbat in praktische zin behandelen zoals christenen hun zondag zien. Zaken die onder orthodoxe joden volledig taboe op sjabbat zijn bijvoorbeeld het aansteken of doven van vuur, het bedienen van elektriciteit (inclusief lichtknopjes), het wassen van kleding (inclusief kleine knoeivlekjes uitspoelen), het dragen van welk voorwerp dan ook in de handen of in de zakken van de kleding in een gebied zonder eroev, of het aanraken van geld of andere voorwerpen waarvan het gebruik op sjabbat verboden is. Een moderne trend in het reform jodendom is om de zaterdagochtenddienst, traditioneel de langste en meest belangrijke synagogedienst die circa 2 tot 3 uur duurt, niet meer te houden en in plaats daarvan enkel op vrijdagavond een dienst te houden, die slechts een half uur duurt. In liberaal-joodse gemeenten is de opkomst op zaterdagochtend echter groter dan op vrijdagavond. Zij houden dan ook minimaal twee diensten per week. Het orthodoxe jodendom heeft 22 diensten per week; het aantal diensten dat gezamenlijk in de synagoge wordt gehouden wisselt per synagoge (overige gebeden worden door iedere gelovige individueel thuis of elders gedaan). Spelling: sjabbat versus sabbat Het woord sabbat, de voor niet-joden bekende vorm van sjabbat, is in allerlei varianten in diverse talen zoals het Nederlands, Engels, Frans en Duits terechtgekomen. Dit komt vermoedelijk doordat het Koinē, een vorm van het Grieks, lange tijd de gemeenschappelijke taal was in het oostelijke deel van het Middellandse Zeegebied. In deze taal schreven de joden de Septuaginta, een Griekse versie van de Thora voor joden die het Hebreeuws niet meer machtig waren. Hierin wordt het Hebreeuwse שבת (sjabbat) geschreven als sabbaton wat werd nagevolgd in latere christelijke Griekse geschriften. De meeste christelijke Bijbelvertalingen baseren zich op de Septuaginta. De latere Latijnse Vulgaat, waarop ook veel Bijbelvertalingen zijn gebaseerd, gebruikt ook een vorm zonder 'sj': sabbatum. Er zijn in het Hebreeuws verschillende letters die een s-klank hebben. Zie het Hebreeuws alfabet voor de juiste transliteratie. De letter sjin (ש) kan zowel voor sj als s staan; dit is ook de letter waar sjabbat mee begint. In de Hebreeuwse versie van de Tenach staat שבת, dat naar het Nederlands vertaald sjabbat oplevert. Omdat sabbat in de Nederlandse Bijbelvertalingen is gebruikt, is dit woord beter verspreid dan sjabbat. Voor joden ligt het gebruik van sjabbat, dat uit de Thora en later ook uit de Tenach komt, meer voor de hand dan het gebruik van het "christelijke" sabbat. Zo doet zich het merkwaardige feit voor dat een woord dat door niet-Joodse Nederlanders als typisch Joods wordt gezien door de joden zelf als typisch christelijk wordt ervaren. Sinds eind 2005 staat de spellingswijze sjabbat in het Groene Boekje. Nederlandse joden spreken het woord uit als sjabbat of sjabbes. De uitspraak sjabbes (Engels: Shabbos) heeft als oorsprong de Asjkenazische uitspraak van het (klassiek) Hebreeuws. Hierin wordt de letter ת (T) wanneer daar geen stipje (dagesh) in staat uitgesproken als een s in plaats van als een t. Sefardische joden spreken een ת altijd als een t uit, ook wanneer de ת zonder dagesh geschreven is. De Sefardische uitspraak is de voornaamste bron van het hedendaags modern Hebreeuws. Met name orthodoxe joden van Asjkenazische achtergrond gebruiken echter veelal de term shabbes. De Engelse schrijfwijze hiervan (shabbos) ligt in het feit dat de hedendaagse Ashjenazisch orthodox-joodse cultuur vrijwel volledig geconcentreerd is op de Verenigde Staten en dat Engels in deze gemeenschap tegenwoordig als omgangstaal populairder lijkt te zijn dan Jiddish en/of modern Hebreeuws. Etymologie en uitspraak Het Hebreeuwse woord sjabbat is afgeleid van de stam lisjbot (rusten) en is op geen enkele manier verwant aan het cijfer zeven, een veel voorkomende veronderstelling onder personen die geen kennis van de Hebreeuwse taal hebben. In het jodendom worden verschillende uitspraken gebruikt. Sjabbat in het modern (Israëlisch) Hebreeuws. Asjkenazische joden, die het grootste gedeelte van de Nederlandse joden uitmaken, zeggen vaak sjabbes of sjabbos. Zie ook * Sjabbat (orthodox-joodse visie) * Sabbat, over andere van de sjabbat afgeleide dagen en tijden Links *JewFaq.org - Shabbat *JewFaq.org - Special Shabbatot *Joods Historisch Museum - Sjabbat Categorie:Joodse kalender Categorie:Sjabbat Categorie:Joodse heilige dag